Harems
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: Saiki Rika holds many mysteries which can make even the girls and boys be interested in her! Follow Rika on finding out her secrets that she holds and rated T. Oc X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Music: ... Ok... I am sorry for not updating much... I don't have enough inspiration to continue and yeah I am sorry and also I might wanna try a story for this, this time is with shugo charas...**

 **Rika: Yeah thx for introducing me in this chapter Music-chan (Sips tea)**

 **Amu: How did she appear here so quickly?!**

 **Music: I do not own anything except the plot and Rika!**

 **Amu: I am being ignored...;_;**

Amu Pov

Great another boring day to start off with, firstly Ran woke me up in a very noisy way and Su kept telling me to hurry up and change. Miki also told me that my uniform is all messed up and I need to fixed it up again and again and again until I left only 5 minutes to school. 5 minutes! I skipped my breakfast and make a break for school. Well now that I have graduated from elementary school I am now in 8th grade. Yeah.. 2 years had passed and after our fight with Easter, nothing had happened these days, I rushed to my classroom and stand at the doorway panting heavily.

"Miss Hinamori!" Miss Aya said sternly.

"You are late again. But I will let you off since there is a new student coming here, please sit down at your desk." I gulped while I made my way to my desk. But new student? I have not heard of this in years, guess kami-san is making changes to the boring day huh?

"Please come in new student!" The new student comes in and stands in front of the class while folding her arms and staring straight ahead. Miss Aya cleared her throat for the new student to introduce herself and the new student gave a small sigh.

"My name is Saiki Rika. Nice to meet you all." She said in a monotone. I say she looks really beautiful, wearing our uniform which consists of a green checkered skirt that is very short, a black blazer and her white shirt inside is tucked in but her green tie is messy. Since we can wear any kind of shoes and socks, she is wearing white ankle socks and black converse. Her brown hair is long and a few bangs covered her eyes but she did not bother to sweep them away from her eyes.

"Ok Saiki-san, please seat next to Hinamori-san, Miss Hinamori please raise up your hand." I raise my hand, high enough for Saiki-san to spot my hand. She made her way slowly, when Yamabuki Saaya stuck out her leg to make Rika trip which Rika fell for it... until she hold her foot balance with one of her hand on a desk, making a loud sound. Rika then straighten her posture, dusted her skirt and walk towards her assigned desk acting like nothing happened. Rika flicked her hair and stared towards the teacher, with her elbow on the desk and her hand hold her right cheek. The class was incredibly shocked and startled about this but quickly paid attention to the sensei so that they will not be given detention.

Rika Pov

Man... This class is sure hell boring! These lectures are just too easy to understand! I paid no attention to the lecture and look at my left. There sat a pink-haired girl scribbling notes from lecture Miss Aya is giving, I looked at her face, molten-gold eyes. I smirked, interesting features she has and turned my attention back to the the sensei. A few hours later, lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out quickly. I slowly got up and spotted the pinkette approaching me.

"Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" She asked politely. I nodded my head and walked with her towards the destination that she and I will be going to. Without letting her know, I took a quick glance at her side and I spotted tiny characters. I smirked to myself, I have these characters too you know? You do not need to hide them, dear Hinamori Amu-san. We walked a little out of the cafeteria and I could see a few figures sitting on two cafeteria tables. Wow... There must be some guys in order to carry two tables outside here.

"Hey guys! This is Saiki Rika! A new student who is in my class!" Amu said happily to the figures. I just crossed my arms and looked away, not caring the stares I got. When I thought the stares had stopped for a little while, it still continued, I sighed heavily.

"I am Saiki Rika but you can call me Rika. I moved from Tokyo to Japan, never told this to the rest of my classmates in class just now." I said in a monotone, still looking away.

"She is what your definition of a bad girl~" Amu said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh thanks for telling them that dearie Amu-san. I am a bad girl so don't bother grouping me to a bunch of dirty sluts in school." I said, finally looking at their faces. There are five boys and three girls, wow odd much? There is a dark blue haired boy leaning against a tree but looking at me intently. Next a brown haired boy sitting on the table bench whom seemed to stop eating and look at me and a blonde haired looking at me with lots of sparkles in his eyes(Creepy~) lastly, a purple haired boy whose hair is surprisingly long which individuals can mistake him as a 'she' sitting next to a long brown haired girl who looks like a doll as her height is short. There is also a twin tailed brown haired eating sweets happily while a green haired boy tried to tell her to stop eating too much sweets. Lastly, a blonde long pig tails girl was sipping tea quietly while took some chances to glance at me.

"The boys in age order are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hotori Tadase and Sanjo Kairi. The girls in age are Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima and Yuiki Yaya. If you include yourself and I that will make up to five girls and five boys." Amu introduced them to me, I nodded my head slowly as I scanned them slowly, learning about them by just looking at them. I smirked while still crossing my arms and still scanning them.

"W-what is there to smirk about Rika? You are too close to resemble that hentai neko!" Amu commented.

"Oh? Is just that you guys seem interesting enough, congrats you guys got my interest!" I sarcastically said while clapping slowly. The blue haired boy, Ikuto was it, raised an eyebrow at me. I put my hands at the back of my head while smirking.

"Ok you guys, come out now." Two guardian character came out from their hiding place. The first orange haired one smirked while she sat on my shoulder.

"Hey! I am Yuri! I represent Rika's dream to be more free-" I covered Yuri's mouth and shake my head. She understood me and said nothing more. Next is a boy chara with jet black hair floating next to her came up.

"Hey, I am Kyo. I represent Rika's dream to be more stronger and protect those who I love." He said calmly and keeping a stotic face. Many gasps when they spotted my guardian characters while I took out a mint gum from my bag and chew it. Yuri then came up to me and whispered to me about feeling negative energy somewhere a little a far from the school field. I nodded to her and I character changed with her, I felt the soft feelings of the fox ears and tail on my head and my butt(o.o I got nothing to say about it). I was on all fours and sprinted to the destination on where am I going, the park.

Amu Pov

I spotted Yuri whispering to Rika about something which I can't make out but after Rika nodded her head, she somehow character changed with Yuri and orange fox ears appears on her head, it looks so soft to touch them and her orange fox tail too, it is begging for at least a hand to touch its soft fur. But after that, Rika was on fours and sprinted away, I don't know what this girl is thinking but I think it won't be good.

"Ran! Character change!"

"Hai!" A pink heart clip appears on my hair, replacing the x clip.

"Hinamori? Where are you going?" Kukai asked me, some food still in his mouth when he opened his mouth to talk to me.

"Erm... I am following Rika-san to see what she is doing... I have this bad feeling lingering in my heart.." I said while looking at the direction where Rika had just taken. I ran after explaining, not wanting Rika to get hurt.

Rika Pov

I stopped at the park and spotted 2 X-Eggs roaming happily around the park.

"Muri~ Muri~" It chanted. Tsk. Too easy, should have find a better group of X-Eggs, I nodded to Yuri and she got the signal. Soon, I was erupted into a pillar of blinding light and after the light dimmed out, I stood on the ground with two hands into the pockets of my orange hoodie with yellow streaks and a yellow ruffled skirt that is short and a darker shade of yellow sneakers completed a 'cool' fox look.

"Character Transformation: Yellow Flash(Yes I copied this nickname from Minato, gomenesai because Minato's nickname suits Rika's transformation with Yuri)!" I said out the transformation name.

"Well let's wrap this up quickly, shall we Yuri?" I smirked while I dashed towards the X-Eggs. I opened my mouth wide enough to show my fox fangs and snapped at the X-Eggs, shocking them.

"Fox Claw!"(I suck at attack names -.-") A shadow-like fox paw appeared behind my hands and slashed at the X-Eggs, successfully stunning them. Time to purify~ I shot out a beam of orange light from the tip of my index finger and the X-Eggs squirmed a bit but eventually was purified into a Heart's Egg and flew off to its owner. I broke the link between Yuri and I and dusted my skirt again, only to feel intense stares behind me. I turned around and spotted Amu and her friends standing there jaws dropped to the ground and eyes widened in shock. I giggled, seeing their shocked faces makes me feel joyful. I still had my mint gum in my mouth during all of these ordeal and still chewed on them and blow a balloon before it popped.

"Well! Job's done gotta go home since lunch ended a long time ago and it is time to go home~" I said as I slumped my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Music: I realized I haven't been doing much A/N lately I am so sorry for that! ." Actually I have some very bad ideas to continue the stories so yeah... I a bit hard to be an author y'know? Anyways! Continuing 'Harems' now we take place in Rika's private life and do a bit of shipping between Kukai and her alrighties?**

 **Rika: Why am I gonna be shipped with all the boys, they are stupid besides I am not into boys -.-"**

 **Music: Not for long! :) I don't own anything except Rika and the plot!**

Rika Pov

After I left the group, I quickly went back to my 'home' which I don't really consider it a home at all. I quietly went inside the 'house' and went upstairs, hoping that my mother did not hear my footsteps. Thankfully, she didn't and she is not at home, I heaved a huge sigh of relief and changed out from my school uniform into a black hoodie and black pants, wearing my chain necklace, I pull the hood over my head and went towards my balcony. I climbed onto the railing and jumped down in a perfect landing. There, I wandered around till I came to a stop near the school field and I spotted.. What is his name again? Kukai. Yeah Kukai, I spotted him practicing soccer all by himself, wow loner much? I jogged and entered in the school field.

"Kukai!" I shouted his name. Kukai spun around and gave me a goofy grin and waved at me. I just rolled my eyes at him, trying to be a flirt I see.

"Yo Rika! Why are you using your hood to cover your face?" He asked while sitting next to me. I sighed and looked away.

"Because you do not want to see scars-" I immediately covered my mouth and widened my eyes. Kukai then put his hands on my shoulder and spin me around so that I am face to face with him. He was wearing a serious expression.

"Where are your scars?" He asked sternly. I did not answer then he pulled my hood away and stared at me in shocked. I got a scar that starts from the left cheek and halfway and another scar that runs over my right eye. I slowly moved my eyes and stare at his emerald eyes they are so full of life and joy unlike my dull cyan eyes which holds no joy or life. After a good 15 minutes, I suddenly blinked into reality and jerked my head away, blushing a little. I don't know why but I feel tears coming down from my eyes and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Kukai's chest which is embarrassment but I could not hold back my emotions and let it all out.

Kukai Pov

Firstly, Rika was acting all cool then next she is embarrassed and finally here she is crying into my chest. Damn this girl is definitely bi-polar with her emotions! But seeing Rika crying makes my gut churned in sadness and it pained my heart. I embraced her while stroking her long brown hair, I did not realize that her hair was so soft to touch. After I hear Rika's whimpers slowly fade away, I let go of her and look at my shirt. There is huge wet patch on my shirt, I looked up to Rika and spotted her blushing a little on her cheeks, her blush is so cute... Wait what am I thinking? Rika is not into romance but her blush is too cute...

"Erm.. I shall get going.. Bye Kukai." And just like that, Rika left in a hurry. Man Rika... You do have the ability to make guys fall for you don't you?


End file.
